


Пять раз, когда Шерлок делал подарки, и один раз, когда он выпросил подарок сам

by Natalia1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: *Showgirls — фильм о стриптизерше из Лас-Вегаса, www.kinopoisk.ru/film/5954/**первый вариант Подарка 1:— Шерлок, ты уверен, что фильм про стриптизерш — хороший подарок для миссис Хадсон?— Джон, этот фильм был снят по ее мемуарам...





	Пять раз, когда Шерлок делал подарки, и один раз, когда он выпросил подарок сам

1\. Бейкер-стрит

Джон с сомнением рассматривал обложку диска.

— Шерлок, ты уверен, что этот фильм — хороший подарок для миссис Хадсон?

— Это классика, Джон. Совершенно не то, о чем ты явно подумал. Голливудская мелодрама с широким спектром характеров и нравов низшего и среднего классов Америки конца 20 века; заметь — фактически тех мест, где жила миссис Хадсон. Думаю, ей будет приятно вспомнить молодость.

С этими словами Шерлок ловко изъял из рук Джона стильную черную коробочку, расчерченную по центру зигзагом полуобнаженного тела и надписью Showgirls*.

— И потом, Джон, — продолжил Шерлок странно изменившимся тоном, — она же подарила мне как-то полную подборку фильмов по Агате Кристи...

 

2\. Бартс

— С-спасибо, Джон...

Молли даже начала слегка заикаться, что неудивительно: перевязанная ленточкой с красивым бантиком радужная коробка презервативов — и смущенный Джон.

— Это... от Шерлока, — Джон поразглядывал стены (белые, как полагается), прежде чем перевел взгляд на Молли. — Он сказал, что ты с ним поделилась, что... что у тебя сейчас очень активная личная жизнь, и он... ну... переживает, чтобы все у тебя было благополучно, пока ты не будешь совсем уверена, что это правильный человек, и пока мы все не будем в этом уверены тоже... — Джон окончательно сбился и умолк.

— Джон, это... Очень мило с его... твоей... вашей стороны, — Молли осторожно взяла коробочку. Надписи на ней обещали клубничную негу, банановый взрыв и шоколадное блаженство.

— Конечно, он не мог подарить это сам, — Джон явно почувствовал себя свободнее, когда оригинальный подарок покинул его руки. — И сказал, что, поскольку я врач, это будет... кхм... логичнее.

— Конечно, — Молли улыбнулась. — Не могу даже представить, как он это выбирал.

— Устроил опрос на женских форумах, — Джон уже расслабился настолько, что смог улыбнуться в ответ. Молли кивнула, тиская коробочку. Потом решилась осмотреть подарок еще раз.

— Они... Extra Strong.

— Да... Очень прочные, да, — Джон кивнул. — Шерлока особенно волновал этот пункт, он их даже проверил... На растяжение, водой, — быстро добавил Джон, заметив вспыхнувший взгляд девушки.

— А... Бантик? — Молли вдруг поняла, что именно ей не давало покоя все это время. — Откуда тут бантик?

Джон пожал плечами:

— Миссис Хадсон. Она сказала, раз подарок для девушки... Должна же быть какая-то романтика.

 

3\. Кабинет Майкрофта

— На будущее. На всякий случай, — сообщил Шерлок, передавая Антее щетку для чистки одежды. — Для данного типа шерстяных изделий лучше всего подходит именно такая длина и плотность щетины.

Антея профессиональным взглядом просканировала подарок.

— Новая поездка, мистер Холмс? — спокойно поинтересовалась она.

— Возможно. Предположительно. Скорее всего. — Шерлок вздохнул. — Майкрофт так считает. А он никогда не ошибается...

Антея кивнула.

— Сами понимаете — кроме вас мне доверить заботу о нем просто некому.

— Надеюсь, вы сейчас про пальто, а не про мистера Холмса, сэр, — Антея тонко улыбнулась и уложила щетку в сумочку поверх мини-утюжка для галстуков, который еще с утра презентовал ей старший из подопечных братьев.

 

4\. Родовое поместье Загородный дом Холмсов

— Шерлок, — миссис Холмс прижала руки к груди. — Но это же такой дорогой подарок!

— Вы с отцом говорили, что редко бываете в Лондоне — теперь появится повод приезжать чаще, — Шерлок был почти невозмутим, только уголки губ чуть подрагивали. Миссис Холмс расправила плечи и уже более внимательно осмотрела сына.

— И тут годовой абонемент на ТРИ персоны, Шерлок, — отметила она. — Ты правда собираешься...

— Эм, если не буду занят или буду в это время в Лондоне, то конечно, мама, но вообще-то мы практически договорились с Майкрофтом... — оба собеседника перевели взгляд на дверь столовой: один с усмешкой, другая с сомнением. — Ему в прошлый раз очень понравились «Отверженные».

 

5\. Эпплдор

— И это мой подарок? — насмешливо протянул Магнуссен. — Дорогой мистер Холмс-младший, неужели такой детектив как вы не смог вычислить — скажем, по названию моего имения, — что мне просто оскорбительно преподносить ноутбук, рассчитанный на систему Windows?

 

6\. и еще один раз — когда Шерлок сам попросил подарок.

Загородный дом Холмсов, часом ранее

Шерлок долго молча смотрел на черную страницу своего сайта. Однажды этот способ связи сработал — ничто не мешает думать, что он сработает еще раз.

Он вынужден просить. Если все пойдет по плану, помощь не потребуется, но если нет... Риск слишком велик, и без шоковых мер не обойтись.

«Создать закрытую запись».

«Please, stop being dead».  
«Не раньше, чем ты взлетишь в воздух, мой милый».

Шерлок удовлетворенно захлопнул ноутбук — предложенный вариант его вполне устраивал — и, оценив глубину храпа Майкрофта, поднялся с кресла.

Пора делать его последний подарок — Мэри и Джону.

**Author's Note:**

> *Showgirls — фильм о стриптизерше из Лас-Вегаса, www.kinopoisk.ru/film/5954/
> 
> **первый вариант Подарка 1:  
> — Шерлок, ты уверен, что фильм про стриптизерш — хороший подарок для миссис Хадсон?  
> — Джон, этот фильм был снят по ее мемуарам...


End file.
